The Raven
by XxStephanieDivaxX
Summary: While taking a walk in New Orleans to clear is mind, Klaus has visions and sees a raven and a man wearing black from afar. What does this mean for the Mikaelson family? Who is this man? And who is he to them? Formerly "The Rising Son"


_**I'm scared of what is in my head  
What's inside my soul  
I feel like I'm running, but getting nowhere  
Fear is suffocating me  
I can't breathe  
I feel like I'm drowning, I'm sinking deeper**_

_**White light fades to red  
As I enter the City of the Dead.**_

_**City of the Dead- Eurielle**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals/ TVD**

**Authors POV:**

Elijah is standing in a balcony watching the scene a Marcel's men walk away with Jane-Anne's body, then he feels like he is being watched then he sees from a distance white glowing eyes.

"What the?" Elijah says and a Crow flies in front of him, croaking and croaking very loudly at him. Elijah was spooked because he swore that he saw this crow somewhere, one of his memories but he chose to ignore and vamp speed somewhere else.

**MEANWHILE:**

A man wearing a black long hooded trench coat which the hood covers his face, is walking to an apartment building while going to an elevator to the final floor to his loft, which is spacious and has large windows.

The man wearing black has a box in his hand filled with ashes and poured it on the table. While moving his hand over the ashes and making a motion the ashes turn into a human body, a man. He appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 21 - 23. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. While the man who was ash was unconscious, the other one dressed him in white pajama pants and white tee and carried him to the bed. While he was healing and the man in black left the loft while locking the door.

"Soon…" he said.

**FRENCH QUARTER:**

Klaus is running through a street. Elijah catches up with him.

"Niklaus!".

"It's a trick, Elijah." Klaus said while walking.

"No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance – it's _our_ chance." Elijah tried to reason Klaus

Klaus turns around, "To what?" , he asks.

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all

"I will not be manipulated."

Klaus turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child _your_ child lives."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them." Klaus says and he shoves Elijah and turns away, but once again Elijah vampire-speeds over and blocks him.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

"Family _is_ power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty – that's power." Elijah said.

"This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is _us_, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child."

Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture.

" No…" Klaus whispered to Elijah and begins to walk away.

A loud caw made both Mikaelson brothers jump and Klaus turns around he spots a crow not from afar, it kept croaking at the brothers, he kept looking, better yet , keeping an eye the brothers. While Elijah looked like he wanted to kill the damn bird, it was the same one that scared him earlier, Klaus kept looking at it like he was in a trance. But Klaus snapped out of it and left.

7777

**IN THE LOFT:**

The young man suddenly wakes up with a gasp on the bed inside the loft that for him was a little gothic and creepy, he got up from the bed to run to the door but the tripped, he didn't felt his legs in months, but he gets up to while stumbling to the doors, trying to open them but it wont budge.

"What the hell?" He starts banging on the door, "Help! I'm Kol Mikaelson!" He pounds harder," I'M KOL MIKAELSON!"

**Well hello, after reading my old story they were a lot a mistakes and a lot of things didn't go well so this is a REWRITE of the "The Rising Son" The ones who read the old story knows who is the man wearing black, if you don't well welcome to read this story.**

**To find out who is this man please wait for me to update. Please tell me whar you think of this new version. **


End file.
